<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五次Neil被迫在逆转机器使用记录上造假，一次他用不着了 by Wadeye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623422">五次Neil被迫在逆转机器使用记录上造假，一次他用不着了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye'>Wadeye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Fluff, Funny, Ives the ruffian, M/M, Out of Character, Sorry not sorry for implying three-sided relationships so bite me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>微博@孔武有 老师点梗，“想看双方已经确定关系但在下属面前一本正经装好同事的I/TP，被多次撞破后群众才从完全不相信到确信。最好恋爱中的Ives还十分温柔被人认为十分OOC。（Ives本来就十分温柔！复读ing）”的5+1沙雕扩展</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1：</p><p> </p><p>那颗逆向子弹被拿出来之后就没人注意听讲座了。毕竟，活蹦乱跳的证据可比讲台上的小个子干杵在那里棒读ppt有意思多了。今天早上才刚踏进信条总部的新人们吵闹着争抢隔离手套，试图把行踪诡异的子弹骗到自己这里。在一片混乱里有个金发年轻人显得格格不入，只有他没去玩子弹，而是认真看着投影屏幕记笔记。理论物理学硕士生Neil深信，一切反常现象都自有内部原因，而他不搞清楚原理誓不罢休；隔着一个空位，他左手边的同伴冲子弹的方向张牙舞爪，似乎要用念力把整张会议桌连带子弹一齐吸到自己手里。那子弹的确冲着他的方向来了，它跳到Neil的笔记本上，Neil皱起眉头，拿笔尖把它推开一点。说不上是不是他这动作改变了运动轨迹，先前只是在桌面上跳的子弹突然凌空飞起——这下Neil终于也抬头去看——穿过半个会议室，扑进门边一人手中。</p><p> </p><p>“玩够了没？”来人厉声喝道，会议室里的菜鸟新人们齐齐缩了下脖子。是之前带他们熟悉环境的那个长官，应该是叫Ives，Neil把笔记往前翻了一页。的确是。旁边还批注道，“似乎挺凶，不太好惹的样子。”自己的确没看走眼，他翻开新一页继续誊抄ppt。这幻灯片一看就是个不怎么会演讲的人做的，单页字数太多，又没有动画和排版，信息量过大不好理解，Neil也只能尽量多抄点下来回去慢慢看。一片阴影落到本子上，那个吓人的大胡子长官一屁股坐进他旁边的空座。刚才玩子弹玩得开心的同伴抿紧嘴，往另一侧躲了躲。Ives倒是悠然自得地歪在椅子里。“接着讲啊，”他冲讲台扬手。</p><p> </p><p>主讲人没作声，目光炯炯地瞪着他。被瞪的人毫不介意。“你们几个，”Ives伸出食指隔空挨个点了一遍新人们，“这可是信条总管本人亲自做的讲座，都给我好好听！”Ives向讲台上的那人做了个中世纪骑士扶尊贵公主下马车之前才会做的那种浮夸手势，“Boss，请，您请继续——”</p><p> </p><p>信条总管白了Ives一眼。Neil觉得自己一定看错了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>讲座结束后的答疑阶段没人举手。可能是本来就没几个人听懂这絮絮叨叨、颠三倒四、艰深晦涩、云里雾里、ppt还做得很垃圾的讲座，不知道该提什么问题；也可能正相反，他们满肚子都是疑问，但在Ives的低气压笼罩下没人敢吱声。长官深蓝绿色的眼睛在菜鸟们身上来回巡视，大家都把双手藏在桌子底下。Neil，作为屋里学历最高（大概是吧，他也不清楚长官们念了多少书，反正就老板这个演讲水平，他毕业答辩一定没及格）也是最愣头青的一个，鼓起勇气抬起右手。</p><p> </p><p>“呦呵，大学生有问题了，”Ives赶在主讲人发话之前插上嘴。“文化人要问啥啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“……是硕士生，”Neil小心翼翼地回话。他没敢看身边的长官；信条老板倒是以温和的眼神鼓励他继续。“就是，那个，老师，可以先把ppt调到第42页吗，”现在所有人的注意力都在他身上了。Neil尽力不让声音抖得太厉害，“对，就是这张‘新型逆转机器平面示意图’，我想问一下，为什么会有三道门啊？正向逆向不是两道门就够用了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为正向房间的出入口是分开的，”总管解释道，“进入正向房间使用逆转机器到逆向房间和从逆向房间进入使用逆转机器以正向时间流从正向房间这边出来走的门不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？？？”Neil觉得自己的长难句理解能力有待加强。</p><p> </p><p>“就是每次正向的你使机器之前要先进个小屋，让监控室的人做下记录，所以有个单独的门，”Ives发言救场，“别的使用情况都不用记。我看你笔记写了那么多，合着啥也没听懂啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“……为什么别的使用情况不用记录？”他决心把问题问清楚，不能白白挨嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你是傻吗，书读哪里去了？正向的你不用机器逆过去哪来倒着的你？时间线掐一头就够了！”</p><p> </p><p>Neil闭上嘴，并决定不要再和咄咄逼人的长官撘话了。可是事情没讲清楚难道是他这个听众的过错吗！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于捱到讲座结束，新人们作鸟兽散。Neil落在最后，他不是不想跑，只是他东西太多了，他得把笔帽扣在笔上，把笔放进笔袋里，把笔袋和笔记本放进……有人拍拍他的肩，他猛地回头，还好，不是那个长官，是另一个。主角（为什么会有人拿角色属性当自己的称呼啊？）抬头看着他，“Neil，你似乎对逆转机器原理很感兴趣。想先做一段时间的记录员吗？对你熟悉时间逆转原理很有帮助。”</p><p> </p><p>他还没想好怎么作答，另一边肩膀也被人拍了。不好，是那个吓人的长官。“赶紧同意，”Ives语气不善。虽然离得这么近让Neil察觉到自己比对方还高一点点，但长官的气焰足足蹿上两米八。“老板是为你好。就你这小体格，”还带着些许学生气的他的确没法跟体型健美的外勤特工相比，“肯定连我带的第一周拉练都挺不过去！”</p><p> </p><p>“我同意！快带我去监控室！”Neil一激灵，差点躲进和善的老板怀里。只要能让他离这个大魔头远一点，他什么都肯干！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>监控室的员工人还不错，Neil学得很快。搞清楚了如何填写记录表格后，Neil舒舒服服地坐在转椅里，把对应的监控画面放到全屏模式，遮住了其他监控窗口。这工作正如老板所说，还蛮清闲的，虽然正向逆向三道门和相连接的物资仓库都有监控，但他认为自己只用看那一个小房间就行了。很快就有个人踏进门，Neil饶有兴趣地盯着对方的发旋。但当那人抬头直视摄像头Neil就笑不出来了，怎么又是那个Ives！他本以为自己已经逃脱对方的魔掌了！特工长官这回看起来倒是没心思搞事。“给我开门，”他命令道。</p><p> </p><p>“请报上您使用机器的理由以及预计回溯时间？”Neil拿着操作手册读道，希望对方不会听出自己身份。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是我们的大学生呀，”一个灿烂的微笑在Ives脸上绽开。Neil打了个寒颤。“这次不用写进记录，到时候你瞎编个理由好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么，不行，长官，”Neil斗胆回道，“这上面写着，‘任何人都必须如实做记录，不论职位高低……’”</p><p> </p><p>“我让你编你就编，”Ives急了，“等到老板发现冰箱里的健怡可乐都被偷喝光就晚了——快放我进去！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前排提醒，吸烟有害健康！以及请勿在任何有禁火禁烟标志的地方吸烟！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2（+1）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时钟分针缓慢划过数字12，Neil还是没想好在表格上编个什么借口。当然，几分钟前他就已经放急切的长官进门了，虽然他自己也不情愿头一个任务就违背章程，但是看Ives冲监控器发火的样子，Neil只能庆幸控制室和机器所在地离了挺远，否则保不准Ives会跑进来拍下开门按钮，再以百米冲刺的速度赶在门合上之前挤进去。他在脑中构想了一下长官在走廊里疯跑的画面，卷曲的胡须和敞开的迷彩外套在极速搅动静止空气生成的狂风中猎猎舞动；此时监控器的喇叭窸窣作响，打断了Neil的思路。这么快又有人想使用逆转机器了，希望这次是出于正当理由，也方便他拿来做胡编乱造的借鉴……</p><p> </p><p>Neil觉得这头顶看起来挺眼熟。但他一时间无法确认，因为他也拿不准自己是不是应该等到对方穿戴齐整之后才能张口说话——对方正手忙脚乱地系着衬衫扣子，没打上结的条纹领带垂在肩膀上，一条胳膊上搭着西服外套，胸口好像还有什么白色的东西——监控画面里那人终于抬起头来，Neil才看清那只不过是他叼在嘴里的一张揉得皱巴巴的A4纸罢了。信条组织的最高头目拿一只手擎住那张纸，打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地用另一只手揉着眼睛。“Greson，老规矩。”</p><p> </p><p>“……您好？这不是Greson，我是今天早上新来的，我叫Neil？”</p><p> </p><p>“Neil？”主管这下彻底清醒了，瞪大眼睛望着摄像头，眼底飘过一丝惊恐。“你在监控室？行，我知道了……”他清清嗓子，努力挺直腰板，想把衬衫拉平。Neil装作没看见对方系串位置的纽扣带出的褶子。但是作为新人下属，出言提醒老板衣服没穿好实在有些逾越，他只得公事公办：</p><p> </p><p>“您要不要说明一下老规矩是什么？我刚刚接手这里，还不是很清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“老规矩就是……这次不要登记好吗，”屏幕里的那人眼神闪避，“我知道章程是什么，那是我写的——只是当时我也没想到自己总在办公室里一觉睡过头，”老板终于抬起头，看着对方水汪汪的黑眼睛，Neil突然非常不应当地开始可怜他。“让我进去行吗？我得赶到先前约好的时间点去给新人们讲解时间逆转原理。”他挥挥那张写满字的纸，“昨晚弄这个熬了一整宿……”</p><p> </p><p>Neil垂死挣扎。“老板，我也很想网开一面……但是刚才Ives长官进去就已经不许我登记了，连着两次都不做记录会对不上号的……”</p><p> </p><p>“Ives也在里面？”不愧是上司，看事情角度就是和他不一样，不仅敏锐地发现了他话语中的漏洞，还能把自己的问题迅速掩盖过去。“他还没出逆向物资仓库？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道……逆向仓库的监控我还没看……”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你的不对啦，Neil，”对方一转攻势。“所有监控画面都要时时刻刻保证全部监督！逆转机器可是我们组织的核心，”信条总管的气势上来了，“这么精密宝贵的机器交予你一个人负责，Neil，你可要认真起来，不能让大家失望啊！”</p><p> </p><p>工作摸鱼被逮个正着的愧疚感逼迫Neil满足了老板的要求。他悻悻地把放到全屏的正向入口画面缩小，和其他所有监控画面并列排在一起。内部走廊里的第二个摄像头拍到了老板稳步踏入机器启动开关的景象。然而之后所有红色背景下的监控里都找不见对方的身影。Neil思考着刚才的对话，老板逆过去之后要找地方待上好一阵，那他应该会在储备逆转物资的蓝色仓库里。正向自己看逆向监控会是什么样的呢？他把注意力移到下一排画面。实时监控里还是啥都没有。Neil有点发懵了。他赶紧翻找之前的笔记。哦对，老板往回走了，自己不应该查看客观世界的顺向实时监控，应该去找先前录下的历史记录；他从存储器里翻出程序设定每逢整点保存的前一小时监控视频文件，点击打开。在五分钟的静止画面后Neil很快失去耐性了，他随手往进度条后部一点——</p><p> </p><p>笔记本从他指间滑落。紧跟着掉下桌的是他为了做记录而掏出来的笔袋。随后椅背上的双肩书包也砰的一声倒扣在地上。Neil现在真的觉得自己眼睛出问题了。</p><p> </p><p>但是Ives长官为什么会在聚精会神一丝不苟地<strong><b>慢慢解开</b></strong>老板打好的领带啊？？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Neil的反应是当即关闭显示器，速度之快大致可以和幼年时期在网上冲浪乱点链接结果看到鬼图闪现时本能地一脚踹翻机箱的敏捷程度相比。然而硕士毕业生Neil已经不是当年那个一年级男孩了，他是刚找到工作的成年人，肯定能想出来比踢掉电源更理智冷静的解决办法……他重新打开显示器，脸几乎贴到屏幕上，又把当事片段仔细看了一遍。这次他倒是发现视频只有画面没有声音，这特工组织穷到连拾音器都安不起一个吗；以及解个领带还这么费劲干啥，随便一扯不就完事了——不对。进度条又往后走了一些，他看着长官手里那条柔软的布料突然绷成一条直线自动爬上老板肩膀——作为观察者，他和画面里的两人时间流向是互异的，所以他看到的是倒放才是！Ives并不是在解老板领带，他只是在亲手给对方打领带罢了，所以才会那么细致认真；顾不得思考为什么一个男的会含情脉脉地给另一个男的打领带，猛然目击时间逆流美景的理科生过分激动地在画面上点击右键，找到倒放选项，兴致勃勃地看起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>墙上的时钟指着数字12，表针稳定地持续逆时针旋转。这块表似乎是唯一一个录像倒放的提示，因为画面里的人物动作看起来和平日的正向宇宙里全无差别。这时老板已经站在仓库里两排货架中央了，他突然直直看向屏幕，吓了Neil一跳，旋即他意识到对方只不过在确认监控摄像头位置罢了。老板嘴里咬着演讲稿，走到墙边一堆板条箱附近，搬开几个箱子，把手伸进某个缝隙摸索，并掏出一罐健怡可乐。他暂时把那银色罐子放到旁边，重新将箱子归回原位，并蹲下身检查有无留下痕迹。看看，这就是特工机构总管的专业素养，不给敌人留下分毫线索！老板随手抹了下地板，似乎满意了，因为他重新站起来把那张碍事的纸从嘴里拿出来夹到膝间，打开易拉罐抿了一口，立即不满意地咂咂嘴。Neil大致能猜到原因，室温下的无糖可乐喝起来和刷锅水也没差到哪里去；但老板边喝边往屏幕边缘走去，躲进了监控死角，Neil也无从确认。</p><p> </p><p>他又看了会空无一人的静止画面。恰好赶在他耐心耗干前，仓库门豁然洞开——Neil简直能脑补出门板拍在墙壁上咣当一声响——Ives长官意气风发地站在门口。他并不像之前那么着急了（没必要啊，反正他已经开始逆向回溯，“未来的”正向时间线与他无关），而是悠然自得地踱到门边，从裤兜里摸出包烟和打火机，惬意地点上火抽起来。Neil瞪大眼睛。他没想到Ives还会抽烟，虽然这也不是什么大不了的事，但是他一上午并没察觉长官身上有烟味或者见过他离开众人去解瘾，原来长官都假公济私在逆向时间线里躲着抽的吗；但屏幕里的Ives只是回头扫了眼他身后巨大的“禁止吸烟”标志，冲着它使劲吐烟圈，并把烟灰往墙上弹去。正当Neil只能眼睁睁看着过去的倒序监控录像束手无策时，画面右下角有团黑影动了动，他们的顶头上司从一排货架后面探出头来。Neil窃喜，这个摄像头角度正好，或许还能有幸目睹主角痛骂嚣张的Ives的美好场景，可以借此一出胸中恶气。老板按兵不动，Ives暂时还没发现仓库里有其他人，他把烟衔在齿间，朝老板刚才拿可乐的地方走去，从隐蔽处掏出一罐新的，拽开领子塞进自己T恤和胸口之间，拉起外套拉链把金属罐固定在原处。Ives往旁边挪开一点，Neil以为他就要推回箱子起身离开了，失望地叹了口气。老板怎么还不出马？然而特工这时候终于察觉到似乎有什么地方不对劲，他重新回头看向那缝隙，拿手指点了点数，又摸摸自己怀里的那罐可乐；趁Ives摸不着头脑的时候，老板突然从阴影里跳出来，之前一直飞扬跋扈的长官浑身一抖滑坐在地上。再也忍不住了，Neil非常解气地爆笑出声。他现在只恨这摄像头为什么还是老旧的仅录像无收音款式，让他没法听见老板大骂不听话下属的对话内容。哈！Ives长官！没想到你也有这么一天！</p><p> </p><p>出乎他的意料，主角并没有特别激动，举手投足间反而透出些许无奈。他只是简单地冲着刚摔了个屁股墩还没起来的Ives伸出只手。由于姿势的原因，两人身高差暂时颠倒，Ives可能没他那么怕老板，但还是摸出基本全满的烟盒和打火机交上去，老板把缴获的违禁物品揣到西服后裤兜里。Ives撑着地爬起身，他嘴里那根烟还在燃，烟头的火光明明灭灭地闪着。主角冲他示意，Ives开始和对方争辩。Neil不会读唇语，老板也背对着镜头，他猜不到两人对话内容，但是看上去Ives还是放弃了，他最后猛吸一口，把夹着烟的那只手举在两人之间——</p><p> </p><p>然后他将那半支烟卷塞进主角右手拿的健怡可乐易拉罐里了。屏幕前的Neil跟着倒抽一口凉气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即使无法身临现场，Neil也能隐约体会到空气中突然弥漫起的那股剑拔弩张感。主角把被糟蹋的饮料随手放到身旁箱子顶上，腾出手去揪Ives外套领子，他左手攥着的无辜稿纸和Ives的衣领同时皱成一团。被抓住的人倒还维持着那副戏谑的表情，Ives垂眼看着发怒的老板，打量着他八颗里系串三颗的衬衫，扫了眼纸张墨水晕在他手指上的污痕，又偏过头去，发现了因剧烈动作而从手臂上滑脱，像抹布一样堆在地上的高定西服外套，突然咧开嘴露出个危险的笑容，Neil甚至觉得比对方威胁自己开门时的那个还瘆人；老板似乎也被这不讲道理的回应搞懵了，Ives则趁这机会抬起胳膊抓住对方的手，往自己胸口拉去，顺势伏在老板耳边说了些什么——主角突然整个人定住了。Ives满意地抽开身，摄像机的俯拍角度让Neil得以看见老板的右手正按在Ives胸前被另一罐无糖可乐撑起的地方。他没法看到主角的正脸，但老板的气似乎瞬间消散得无影无踪，实际上他松开Ives衣领之后就急忙把手中演讲稿展平，低头专心看起来。Ives脸上的笑容稍稍减弱，不再那么锐利，他后退一步，上下打量着衣冠不整的老板，然后动手帮他整理起仪容仪表来。他直接解开对方系得七扭八歪的衬衫纽扣，仔细地重新按顺序扣好，又扯下之前毫无生机地趴在对方肩膀上的领带，一板一眼地打了个温莎结。主角就站在那任由Ives摆弄，丝毫没表现出任何私人空间被入侵的紧张感，哪怕Ives打领带时明显故意用指腹擦过他脖颈，他也只是侧了下头随便对方抚摸，随着Ives越凑越近，老板顺手把拿着文件的那只手搭到他肩膀上仰头读着，这姿势太过亲昵，甚至有了那么点拥抱的意思。Ives最后蹲下去捡地上的外套，可能是因为老板之前把大半个身子的重量都挂到对方身上了，Ives这么突然一蹲差点让他失去重心整个人向前扑倒，幸好Ives及时站起，捞住了趔趄的老板，他的手搭在对方后腰上——</p><p> </p><p>Neil这回当真把显示器电源线踢掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他稍微冷静到能够再次打开显示器面对（过去的）实况画面时，谢天谢地，录像已经放到Ives准备出门那里，他正在向老板告别。主角坐在那堆箱子上，嘴里还在念叨着什么，只是冲他挥了挥手。Ives随即离开了逆向仓库。注意到对方怀里还揣着那瓶可乐，Neil赶紧记下墙面上钟表显示的时间，然后去翻对应的正向出口外监控摄像头的视频记录。他真的只是纯粹好奇Ives为什么要用体温焐暖那瓶可乐，室温的可乐还不够难喝吗……Ives从正向出口走出，掏出那个金属罐，Neil着迷地看着罐身在接触空气的那一瞬立即蒙上层白霜——原来时间逆转相关的物理作用竟然如此奇妙！Ives捏着冰好的可乐朝走廊尽头张望，有个主角匆匆赶来，从对方的服饰和当下的时间点推断，Neil认为应该是已经做完演讲的那个。对方接过可乐打开，边走边喝，和Ives聊着天离开了摄像头的监控范围。Neil执着地认定Ives往老板屁股上伸去的手不过只是想偷摸拿回被缴获的香烟罢了。</p><p> </p><p>扬声器里再次传来喧闹声。既然只有需要登记的那一个房间里有对讲机，说明新的任务来了，Neil赶紧关闭历史记录视频，切回实时监控，挨个记下使用逆转机器进行搏斗训练的人员名单。谢天谢地，还是有那么些人在遵守规章制度的。他努力让自己专心于工作，尽量不去思考为何其他摄像头都不带收音，以及逆向物资仓库里的监控死角到底都发生过什么。他只是个新人记录员，做好自己的事就算了，他唯一头疼的就是如何在记录上造假，还是连着两次！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>逆转物理现象是我瞎写的，我只是觉得Ives在怀里揣着罐可乐很搞笑（很温柔）罢了，我也不清楚体温暖热的逆向饮料回到正向室温能不能变冰凉；关于正向Ives为什么不能直接带了面罩从逆向房间那边去逆向物资仓库里掏一罐可乐的原因，那样的可乐就还是逆向的啊，正向老板喝了会咽不下去的吧，必须得跟着人过一次逆转机器才能拧回正向，反正我是这么想的，不研究了就这么地吧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>